one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight vs Vegeta
Meta Knight vs Vegeta is ZackAttackX's forty-sixth One Minute Melee. Description Kirby vs Dragon Ball! Their quest for power has brought them here - which anti-hero will overcome the other? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Desert terrain. Vegeta was flying over a sandy terrain, noticing a collection of pyramids nearby. He descended before one and went to enter it. Before he did though, a voice echoed from behind him. "Fight me." Vegeta then turned around to see an energy blast being hurled towards him. The Saiyan quickly reacted to the incoming threat by swatting it away, allowing it to crash into a nearby pyramid. Meta Knight then hurled himself at Vegeta and went for a cut across the neck, which Vegeta teleported away from. "Nice try." he spat, tapping into his God Form. "But you'll have to do better than that." LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT And to do better than that was Meta Knight's intention. He sent a blast of energy towards Vegeta, who merely tilted his head and allowed it to pass by. Meta Knight rushed in and slashed at Vegeta, striking him qith multiple sword swings and chipping away at the Saiyan's armour. Vegeta teleported behind his masked foe and punted him into the face of a pyramid, then charged up a Galick Gun. Meta Knight noticed this and vanished just in time. The Galick Gun blew the crap out of the pyramid, but didn't affect the Star Warrior in the slightest. Meta Knight reappeared in front of Vegeta and drilled for his throat with his sword. Anticipating this, Vegeta hovered away and grabbed Meta Knight's swinging arm, trying to force him to drop Galaxia to the ground. The Star Warrior reluctantly let his sword drop to the ground, but brought his free arm around and punched Vegeta in the side of the head several times before slipping behind him and dragging him down to the ground. Vegeta crashed hard and Meta Knight reclaimed his weapon, casting more projectiles at his now grounded opponent. The Saiyan Prince was slightly slow to react, but still destroyed the incoming energy blasts with his own Ki Blasts. Meta Knight saw his chance and whipped up a Mach Tornado, pulling sand and debris into the attack. He hurled himself towards the Saiyan, who took heavy damage from the attack, being bashed by several pieces of rubble and debris from the destroyed pyramid. Meta Knight then swung his cape over and everything faded to black. "Know my power..." Meta Knight uttered before unleashing Galaxia Darkness upon... nobody apparently. As the Star Warrior glanced around in confusion, Vegeta reappeared above him, charging his coup de grace: the Final Flash! Meta Knight didn't see it coming and the beam engulfed him, completely obliterating the Star Warrior and the nearby terrain, leaving only destruction and Galaxia without an owner. K.O! While the sand and dust settled down, Vegeta reverted back to normal. "Hmph. What a waste of my time." he spat before taking off. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... VEGETA!Category:ZackAttackX Category:2019 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees